


Dear reading girl / Dear boy at the computer

by icerebel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icerebel/pseuds/icerebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and a girl see each other at the library every day, but never talk to each other. The boy writes a letter to her, but never gives it to her. The boy wants to talk to her, but he never does. / Percabeth one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear reading girl / Dear boy at the computer

Dear reading girl…

One day I came to the library to work and saw a new girl sitting in one of the desks, quietly reading a book. I haven't seen you in our town before, but you looked different – nothing special, but simply different. Because you were concentrating so much on the story and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

And all the days after that day, when I came to the quiet old library to do my summer job you were there and I always sat somewhere close. I sometimes glanced at you while you read. You would smile and you would frown and make many (sometimes funny) expressions and I got used to it. Coming each day to do work while glancing at the new girl. And then one day I saw you cry a bit. I got worried, because I thought something has happened. I stood up from my desk and made a few steps closer, so I could ask you if you were okay, when I saw, that there was a book in your lap. You were simply reading a book, you were crying because of that book. So I sat back down and smiled once again. I glanced at the book title and memorised it. I decided to read it, so I borrowed it the next day and read it at the library whenever I had the time. I liked it and I wanted to read an another book – I took a look at the book you were reading that day and borrowed it the next. I've been doing this for the past month and I love your books. I smiled, I frowned and I made many expressions while reading, just like you, I guess..

I want to go and talk to you, but you haven't noticed me yet and I don't have the courage to walk to you – but one day I will.

With love,

the boy that is dying to really meet you

* * *

 

_The next day, the boy came once again to the library to see the girl writing on a piece of paper instead of reading a book as she normally does. The girl looked up and gave him a small smile, and the boy's heart fluttered. He sat down at his desk, just as the girl finished her writing and folded it, writing something on the top of the paper. She then stood up and left the piece of paper on her desk. The girl grabbed her bag and her book, then gave him a big smile. She winked at him and left the library. Confused – she left 3 hours too early - the boy stood up, and walked to her desk at the middle of the dusty, old library, and picked up the piece of paper she left behind – a folded letter with the words "boy at the computer" written on top of it._

* * *

Dear boy at the computer…

I noticed you the first day I came to the library to read a book in peace. Then you came through the door, a boy in town's school jacket, and as I later found out from my friend, one of the best swimmers at your school. I really didn't think a boy like you would help at the library every day. The next think I noticed, was that you stole glances at me, looking at me reading whenever you thought I wasn't looking. But I was, and I noticed.

Then one day I cried at the death of my favourite character. I saw you stand up and take a few steps closer, you must have thought something has happened to me. But then you stopped at the moment you saw the book in my lap. You smiled and sat down and I smiled, too. Then you started borrowing the books I read at the library and you read them too. So I began watching you. At first you were slow with your reading, a bit unsure about the story, but as days passed, you started reading faster and faster, and you were drowning in the words I drowned in before.

I want to talk to you, but I'm not staying here any longer. This is my last day here in your town, I'm leaving. So on my last day, I came here and instead of reading, I'm writing you a letter. I saw you write one yesterday, too. Too bad you didn't give it to me, but that doesn't mean I didn't read it - you really should close your documents on your computer, before you walk away for 5 minutes, you know… Maybe we will meet again and you better build up your courage to talk to me by then.

With love,

Annabeth Chase (or as you called me, the reading girl)

* * *

_Percy Jackson closed the letter after reading it and smiled._


End file.
